


Silver Lining

by BrokenDragonQueenAi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenDragonQueenAi/pseuds/BrokenDragonQueenAi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has been missing for three months. Stiles finally gets a phone call from him and finds him. But Scott is slowly losing his mind, and his mother barely talks to him anymore. Sterek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining

"Scott, this is Stiles. Listen, I don't know if you're getting this but hear me out alright? You've been missing for months, and the last time we saw each other you… weren't yourself. Look, your mom misses you as we all do. Just, come back Scott." Stiles sighed into Scott's voicemail. Scott had gone missing about three months ago, and no one had found him yet. "Have you seen this person" posters were all over the place now, and still no one had called. Stiles didn't think anyone would, and he doubted that he was even alive anymore.

"Stiles, breakfast is ready!" His dad called from the kitchen. Stiles sighed and turned off his phone after setting it on his nightstand. He then walked into the kitchen and sat at the table as his father served breakfast: eggs, toast, and juice. He drank the juice first then slowly ate his food. Stiles didn't have the energy to eat but he forced himself anyway, mainly for his father.

His heart has been empty ever since Scott went missing three months ago. He no longer had the energy for much of anything, and he hardly ever left the house. When his father would go to work, Derek would stop by and visit Stiles, though Stiles was an empty shell, which although he wouldn't admit it, hurt Derek very deeply.

"Stiles, I'm sorry he hasn't been found yet. We're going to keep looking, alright? I just want my son back." Mr. Stilinski sighed while putting his hand on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles just stared at him with a blank expression, not really registering the words that had been said to him. Mr. Stilinski sighed and walked out of the door as he headed to work. School wasn't in session so Stiles was always home alone most of the time. Stiles slowly got up after finishing the food he forced himself to eat, and he put them in the sink to wash later.

Stiles sighed and walked into the bathroom, looking at his reflection. He was as pale as the pillows on his bed, and his expression was lifeless. He had no color in his skin, and he looked practically dead. Sighing, he walked away from the mirror and walked into his room, lying on the floor with phone in hand. Stiles reluctantly tried Scott's phone again, surprised to get an answer.

"Hello?" Scott said into the phone, though his voice sounded extremely weak and far away.

"Scott? Scott, where are you?" Stiles screamed into the phone.

"I don't know! I can't see anything! It's dark!" Scott screamed.

"Scott can you _feel_ anything? What do you sense with your other senses?" Stiles screamed into the phone, happy to hear him from him, but worried that he was in trouble.

"Metal! I feel metal! It's also cold like an abandoned building. I smell money in here!" Scott screamed.

"An abandoned bank! Scott hold on! I'm getting Derek and coming to get you!" Stiles gasped.

"Sties don't!" Scott protested.

"What? Why not?" Stiles gasped, shocked that he didn't want to be rescued.

"Because the others that are trapped here have turned into nothing more than beasts; they won't care who you are, and loyalty means _nothing_ to them! I don't know how much longer I can—ARGH!" Scott screamed, turning into wolf form and crushing his phone, ending the call. Stiles gasped and frantically called Derek, giving him the information. Within an hour Derek barged into Stiles' home, and the two of them drove toward the abandoned bank. Once they were there Derek parked the car, and threw a flashlight at Stiles who managed to catch it in his hand.

"Thanks but what are you going to do?" Stiles asked, staring into the darkness a bit as he attempted to adjust his eyes to the darkness.

"Night vision, duh."Derek smirked, transforming to werewolf form. Stiles took this opportunity to turn on his flashlight, and followed Derek in the forest on the way to the abandoned bank. Soon they found the abandoned bank and Derek went inside with Stiles right behind him.

"Hello?" Stiles nervously screamed as Derek continued to the door of a vault.

"Scott?" Derek shrieked after getting closer to the door. The only response he got was a snarl.

"Oh hell no! Stiles, stay back!" Derek sighed, knowing that Scott was too far gone. He then punched through the wall and wished he hadn't when he looked inside the room. The room was full of various werewolves that had gone savage, and were nothing more than humanoid animals. Derek was confronted by a blonde girl with a murderous look in her eyes, who launched herself at him, pinning him down with her claws. The girl snarled at Derek, clenching his arm with her claws in an attempt to pin him down, but Derek kicked her off.

Growling, he ran to the right to find Scott who didn't look any better. Scott's eyes had turned blood red, and his arms were covered in blood. His eyes had a murderous look in them, and he jumped on Derek, inserting his blood filled claws into his arms.

"Agh! Scott, stop it! This isn't _like_ you! Snap out of it!" Derek shrieked. Scott let out a dark laugh in a voice that wasn't his own.

" _Of course this isn't like Scott! What was your first clue?_ " A dark voice laughed, which Derek stared in confusion at.

"Do you have multiple personality disorder or something?" Derek asked while rolling his eyes.

" _Ah ha ha ha, very funny, not!_ _This place is where those of our kind that were killed remain. If a living person of our kind is in here long enough, one of them implants themselves inside the living person eventually._ " The voice explained, having clearly taken over Scott.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but we all want Scott back. He's been gone for three months, and everyone misses him. If you weren't in his body right now I swear to god I would throw you off the nearest cliff I could find asshole!" Derek growled, getting out from under possessed Scott.

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf is owned by MTV. Not me.  
> I have posted this on my fanfiction.net account as well.


End file.
